Miranda is Pregnant- a Sofia the First story
by ElsaAnnaforlife
Summary: Please check first chapter I messed up!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hey everyone this is my first story so please don't hate on me and just read my story I am going to try to post stories everyday or every other day so Please NO HATE. P.s.- Check out Mianite on youtube by OMGitsfirefoxx its great I watch her all the time! BTW I go by a pen name LoveLife.- LoveLife**

Once upon a time their was a child named Sofia, Sofia the first. She had a twin sister named Surrenity. They are 13 yrs old and Miranda is Pregnant with King Roland's child/s. They were a happy family. They had no complaints, until Amber becomes jelous of all the attention Miranda gets and tries to steal back the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda P.O.V

Today is the day we tell the kids that I am 3 months pregnant. I just went to the doctor a week ago and he told me so himself. We decided that it would be best if we told the kids at dinner. I have been eating a lot more so I have an order of maternity wear that is coming in today before the kids come home from Royal Prep. I was talking to Roland and we decided that I would wear one of my maternity dresses to dinner that way we wouldn't even have to tell them and that they could guess. We also decided that today was a good day because my morning sickness is over that we had to hide from the kids and also Surrenity was starting to suspect things too I think. I am so excited to tell them about our " big announcement" .

We were talking and we hope that they react well to our surprise.

Dinner Time... No one's POV

Amber starts talking about how she wants a new tiara like always its want want want never need need need.  
Surrenity starts talking about how her new project is going and how her and Sofia are planning a tea party for them and Jade and some of their old friends from the village. Sofia tells us that she learned a new spell in sorcery. James continually tells us how he wants to be in the Circus, again. Then Miranda and Roland say " Kids, we have an announcement to make. Your Mother is going to have a child and because of that she will not be able to do as much as we would all like but that's ok. Each morning you will wake up an hour earlier and do a list of chores which will be on your door every morning. Please do these things that are asked of you. Your Mother is 3 months pregnant out of approximately 9 months. The suspect that the child/s will be here by the end of October 1st. Next month we will get to know the gender of the child/ren and we will get to decorate the room/s but for now we need to let your Mother relax a little and not let her do a lot for her and the baby/s health." "Ok" they all said in unison.

After Dinner when everyone is doing homework together Amber bursts out saying " Is everyone going to stand to being told we have to do ch.. cho...chores? I cannot get my hands or favorite dresses dirty!" '" Amber, come on all of your dresses are your favorite" says James. Sofia and Surrenity just sit and don't say a word because this is their mother that Amber is talking about. Then Surrenity gives a nod to Sofia and is their talk It means " let's go talk to clover and let's see if we can summon a princess to help us." Surrenity has a ring that can summon princesses for 1 hour at a time whenever she wants to because when Roland gave Sofia the Amulet he gave her the matching ring and tiara but they decided together that they didn't want to keep the tiara so they gave it to Roland and told him to give it to Amber and he said he would in a few years.

Sofia's POV

Surrenity and I went to our secret hideout behind the bushes at went into our little stick play house we made a year or two ago when we first moved to the castle because we wanted something similar to what we had at home so we built it. We both just5 sat their quietly without speaking. Then clover comes and talks to us for a while and then we try to summon a princess but it doesn't work but that's ok. Outside we can hear Amber and James yelling "Sofia Surrenity come on out were sorry we want to talk please". We don't come out of our hiding spot after all it will be fun for them to try and find us because the Royal Gardens are so big and beautiful. After what seems like a while but was really 3 minutes we hear mother yelling for us so we get up and leave after deciding to meet in my room after everyone is asleep, even Bailywick.

Later that night after everyone is asleep...

"Knock, Knock" "Come on in Renee" "Hello Sof ok let us get down to business. Why would she get all mad because she won't be the prettiest and cutest anymore?" " I don't know Renee I mean come on we all know Amber but she hasn't ever gotten this mad about stuff before." " I agree tomorrow on our way to Royal Prep we can talk to her and James I think James wants it to be a boy so someone will play ball with him, Amber on the other hand doesn't even want a new child in the house so I don't know what were going to do."

The Next Morning at Breakfast ...

"Mommy woke up with morning sickness hopefully the last time so she is sleeping" said Daddy. "Ok" said the kids except Amber who mumbled it.

5 minutes earlier ...Amber P.O.V

I don't understand why she gets all of the attention so I am going to act sick today.

At Breakfast again...  
"Amber sweetie do you feel ok" asked Daddy. " No, my tummy hurts I have a headache and I feel nauseous." " Ok sweetie you should head on back up to bed that way you don't get me or your siblings or even friends sick. Ok?" "Ok Daddy".

Part A of my plan:Check

**A.N. Ok so I am sorry for the short first chapter but I tried to make up for this chapter and and Chapter 3 should be put up on Wednesday I hope!**


	3. Chapter 3

Memory 5 minutes earlier ...Amber P.O.V

I don't understand why she gets all of the attention so I am going to act sick today.

At Breakfast again...  
"Amber sweetie do you feel ok" asked Daddy. " No, my tummy hurts I have a headache and I feel nauseous." " Ok sweetie you should head on back up to bed that way you don't get me or your siblings or even friends sick. Ok?" "Ok Daddy".

Part A of my plan:Check _  
In Amber's Room...  
Ok so now I have too see Mommy and try to get here to feel stressed and Guilty about me being sad. The only reason I want her to be pregnant is so that she has to go through pain and suffering. Daddy told me that he would be up in a minute to come and check on me once he checked on Mommy and made sure that everyone else got off to Royal Prep safe and sound. Here he comes ok so now I have to act like I'm asleep.

"Amber sweetie can I come in please..." no answer I'll try again" Amber open up or I'm coming in you have 10 seconds 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Ok you've left me no choice but to come in". Oh poor darling shes asleep then I'm just going to leave then, (Leaves Room).

Ok I'm good but tired ohh now I really am getting sick no no no. Uhhh Ohhh here it comes(runs to bathroom and pukes into toliet) ohh no now I'm sick and can't go see Mommy might as well go to bed then. (Goes to Bed)

At Royal Prep...Surrenity's P.O.V

I hope that Amber knows that we knew she wasn't really sick when we left. She ruined me and Sof's plan to talk to her so we decided to go and talk to her after school. I can not believe James fell for the " I'm sick trick". At lunch I was talking to Sofia and we talked about our classes. I had Wizardry first then I had Royalty 101 and then Touch of a Tea Party. Now I'm at lunch. Next we have reading the math and some normal classes that even village children take, after that we have Tea Time which is a mid-afternoon tea time. After that School is over. We then get in the Enchancia Carriage with flying horses attached and off we go for the half hour ride home.

The Castle... Amber P.O.V.

Uhhhhh...my tummy hurts and I keep getting sick I hope that I don't have this really rare disease called spertummiana its where you just keep throwing up it is really annoying. My head hurts too. O hope that Mommy goes through this much pain ok I have got to get back into bed because everyone will be in to check on me whith my homework from Royal Prep.(Sleeping-Fakely)

Sofia's P.O.V

Were back now and we decided to go talk to Amber so we did and this is what she said" I cannot believe you would think that I was so shallow to try and make Mamma sick and hurt her and the baby. I want a little sister too you know. I care just as much as you do and BTW I am sick with spertummiana and I was only diagnosed when Baileywick came in with the doctor to check on me and when he told you guys to just slide my homework under the door you didn't listen so thanks now you guys have officially been contaminated." They moved a small twin size bed into my room for Surrenity to sleep on because they only want the germs in my and Amber's room that way the whole castle doesn't become contaminated. Since we are stuck in here we decided to make the best of it and we had the Guards and Maids open and clean the underground tunnel from my room to Amber's and then to the Kitchen "Sick" window where our food will be served to us from. We are not aloud to leave the tunnels and Amber and I's room. We are not aloud to get even close to anyone else except the doctor. and Baileywick who is for some reason immune to it as well is the doctor.

**A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner I was at a lost to write and I had a science test today so I couldn't write and update last night and PLEASE PM me with Ideas for the story will not start writing until tomorrow night and will hopefully update on Saturday night if you PM me after 10 pm tomorrow then I will try to still incorporate Ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

I just hate being cramped up into a small room I mean don't get me wrong or anything but I like to move around and go everywhere but I am not able to because of this stupid disease, but as long as mommy and the baby/ies are ok then I have to be okay too.

1 week later...  
Sofia P.O.V Everyone is okay now Mommy went to the doctors and he told her that he got her and another patients papers messed up. He said that she is really 7 1/2 months pregnant and the reason she didn't show is because the baby/ies are to small. He asked if they would like to know how many children they were having and the gender and they said no because they want it to be a suprise. He also said that if the child/ren come in the next two weeks that is just fine and it will be okay. Mommy has been out buying diapers and bottle today after her appointment so us kids are at the castle with Baileywick.

1 week later...  
Mommy is on bed rest. She grew a lot in this last week. Us kids have been doing some chores, but not a lot.

3 days later... Mommy has gone into labor and us kids have to wait out side their bedroom. Amber is as excited as us and has gotten over the jelousy part thankfully.  
We are being told to go to our rooms because Mommy is about to give birth so we do.

1 hour later...  
Mommy gave birth to...


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

Surrenity's P.O.V

Oh how much I hope mommy is alright. I heard that they even kicked out King Roland...my da...dadd...daddy I still do not know why it is so hard for me to call him that. Here comes Bailywick who told us that once it was ok for us to go in he would come and get us.  
Mommy gave birth to 4 children. 3 girls and 1 boy. The boy is the biggest and the girls all weigh in at 3 lb approximately. They are put in these things that help them live for now but the baby boy is perfectly normal. Mommy says that she is glad she had 3 girls because now she has a little helper for each and same for the little boy. Their names are listed below in order of birth:

Lilac Lynn of Enchancia-2.15 lb. (Almost 3 lb. but not quiet)

Primrose Ann of Enchancia-3.5 lb.

Roland II of Enchancia-7.9 lb.

And Lastly...

Ivy Melinda of Enchancia-3.1 lb.

Those are the children of Roland and Miranda.

No one's P.O.V

During the next few day's everyone carries on with what they were doing but the suddenly Lilac gets very sick. The doctors think it is because of her small weight and whenever they try to get her to eat or drink she spits it up. Everyone but Surrenity tries to get her to do that stuff but nothing works. Surrenity tries after school one day and it works she swallows so from that day on a connection is formed between them. Sofia loves Primrose or Rose for short. Ivy loves sparkling things so she obviously takes after Amber and Roland II takes after James easily almost like they were twins!

Lilac starts to gain weight normally after that. When the kids are at school a maid helps Miranda take care of the children and as soon as they get home the babies are cuddled, kissed, hugged, and whatever else they did with them. Miranda thought it was weird how she had 2 kids then 4 because to be truthful they thought they were only going to have 1 or 2 kids not 4. They set up 1 nursery and then after that they started to set up 2 rooms. 1 for the girls and 1 for Rolland II or Rolly for short. Spring was coming the kids were born on April 1st. So they are officially 6 months old now because that same thing happened for 6 months- School- Maid helps and After school- Kids help. It was always that simple.

Refer to one-shot story if you would like to know what happens after this! It cannot be put in here because it as a different rating and if you do not like that stuff then do not read. Please do not complain to me I had this idea for a while now if just a good time to use it.

(Back to regular story)

The children loved the babies and Everyone liked that idea all of the children including the kids were healthy and the baby girls gained weight like they were supposed too so all was well with them.


	6. Filler

**Ok so in the beginning of my story Amber and James were 11. Sofia and Surrenity were 10. I decided that on the Babies first birthday Cedric made a spell and it accidently got into the children's bottles so they were 3 instead of 1.**

**The ages of the children and the names they go bye now are listed bellow. I am sorry but I didn't want to write about Toddlers or Babies so I decided to have it like this. Miranda will be Pregnant again soon do not worry about how quick her last Pregnancy was! Let me know if you want the baby sene it will be under my one-shots ans Special chapters or otherwise known as my other story!**

**Amber-13 **

**James-13 **

**Sofia-12**

** Renee-12**

** Lilac-5 **

**Rose-5 **

**Rolly-5**

** Ivy-5**

"Sofia darling can you go and wake up you brother and sisters please?" "Why yes mother I can"

In the bedrooms...

"Lilac sweetie time to get up you have your first day of Royal Prep today to attend to!" "Okay Sofia"

"Rosie lets go lets go you missed your morning run with James come on its time to get up Royal Prep starts in 2 hours!" "Coming"

"Rolly please wake up or I am getting Amber to wake you u..." "I'm awake sorry"

"Ivy time to get moving Renee will be in here soon to do your hair so let's get your clothes out {Gets clothes out for everyone} Breakfast in half an Hour don't be late. Tootles"

In Sofia's room...

Ok I need to get my clothes out and get ready myself. Oh no I only have 15 mins to get dressed after I take a shower and do my hair and make-up! First things first shower {Showers}. Next hair and make-up Check and now to get dressed and go to the dining hall in 5 minutes. Breakfast starts in 5 minutes and it takes me 6 to get their I guess I will just have to run to get there on time ok here I go... Oh wait heels off ok now!

Gets there on time with a scolding on running and punishment is no dessert that night!

In Roland and Miranda's room...  
Ok so the kids are gone what to do what to do Ohh I know me and Roland are going to "Watch" a movie!

**Ok so Special Chapter 2 is going up with this also so sorry for short chapter look for the special chapter in about an hour after this has been posted!**


	7. Update

I've had some personal stuff to go through. Sorry for not updating and I know this is against FF rules so I took this risk anyway to get this to you. Thanks! Love ya guys bye for now and a new part coming soon!


	8. Another Update on me life!

Ok so I now also have a Wattpad account and check me out I will leave the link here

user/cocogirlisloco I have started my first story and It is a CaptainSparklez and Aureylian ganfic will be starting another soon and will try to update I'm sorta board with this story so Bye for now love ya guys you are the best people in the world!

XoXoXo, (CocogirlisLoco) (ElsaAnnaforlife)


End file.
